


C is for Caress

by Ultra



Series: A-Z Prompt Meme 2011 [3]
Category: Firefly
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Love, POV River Tam, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-02
Updated: 2011-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-27 02:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18730300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: Words were fickle, confusing, abominable to River at times. A touch she always understood...





	C is for Caress

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for rjsteamboat76 on LiveJournal as part of a prompt meme.

River believed she would have very little of importance left to learn by the time she was grown - the Alliance men and the Academy soon changed all that.

Light-headed, hazy days on Serenity left the poor girl wondering if she even knew her own name. Sentences would not maintain their word order. Letters and numbers crashed around inside her skull like nuts and bolts in a washing machine - it hurt.

River would relearn her world by touch, fingers and toes caressing cold steel and iron, committing every curve of the ship to memory. This form of her home she could never forget then. Even amongst a hundred other mangled memories, this remained clear.

She did not wonder then at others employing similar techniques. Inara ran her fingers lightly over fabrics and dresses; Kaylee knew Serenity’s heart so well, she boasted of being able to mend her blindfolded, by touch alone; Jayne would know any one of his weapons without having to look at all.

River’s favourite touch was none of these. Only Matty truly understood her need for contact sometimes. His hand at her cheek could soothe her tears, fingers in her hair as they kissed eased her mind.

Nights the crew knew nothing of had him learning every plane of her body. Intimate caresses that helped him commit each curve to memory, as she did with her ship. A loving touch that also served a purpose - such a perfect thing.

Words were fickle, confusing, abominable to River at times. A touch she always understood, and his touch spoke everything she might need to hear.

'I love you and will forever,' said his lips upon her own.

'I feel the same,' she wordlessly replied, as her arms pulled him closer still.

Sweet caresses throughout the night proved all, and not a word need be spoken.


End file.
